


Уход и содержание Черных Котят

by Varfolomeeva



Series: Reinforcements Needed; Previous Superhero Experience Preferred (перевод на русский) [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Забота о партнере, Кота Нуара надо усыновить, Ледибаг стараются изо всех сил, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Предыдущие супергерои, тайные личности, флафф и крэк
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25005136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varfolomeeva/pseuds/Varfolomeeva
Summary: — Кот? — она моргает с экрана, одновременно взволнованная и настороженная. Ох, она такая красивая. А он так волнуется. Он показывает ей конверт.А затем обратную сторону.— Его прикрепили к окну моей спальни, — говорит он и смотрит, как ее глаза округляются на мгновение, а потом прищуриваются, смотрятостро.— Где ты? — спрашивает она.— Моя леди, яскомпрометирован…—Где ты?
Relationships: Chat Noir/Ladybug
Series: Reinforcements Needed; Previous Superhero Experience Preferred (перевод на русский) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810318
Kudos: 12





	Уход и содержание Черных Котят

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Proper Care And Keeping Of Kitten Noirs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9393641) by [thescuttlebugg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thescuttlebugg/pseuds/thescuttlebugg). 



Конверт приклеен с наружной стороны одного из высоких оконных стекол в комнате Адриана. Он толстый и прочный, запечатан красным воском и содержит на себе штамп в виде божьей коровки. На нем темно-красными чернилами аккуратным почерком выведен адрес и: _моей преемнице, краткое руководство о котенке._   
  
Здесь не нужно быть знатоком, чтобы понять — конверт предназначается не ему.  
  
Или что этот кто-то знает его личность.  
  
Отдать его Ледибаг — ужасная идея. Отдать его Ледибаг — наверняка ловушка.  
  
Но…  
  
— ЛБ, — хрипит он в коммуникатор, в шести кварталах от дома в укромном уголке одной из крыш.  
  
— Кот? — она моргает с экрана, одновременно взволнованная и настороженная. Ох, она такая красивая. А он так волнуется. Он показывает ей конверт.  
  
А затем обратную сторону.  
  
— Его прикрепили к окну моей спальни, — говорит он и смотрит, как ее глаза округляются на мгновение, а потом  _прищуриваются, смотрят остро.  
_   
— Где ты? — спрашивает она.  
  
— Моя леди, я  _скомпрометирован…  
_   
_— Где ты?_   
  
Он говорит ей. Конечно же, он говорит ей. Он скажет ей все, что она захочет услышать, также как он и  _не скажет_ ей то, что услышать она не хочет. Она  _появляется_ , сверкая красным по тьме, блестящая и прекрасная, сильнее кого бы то ни было в городе, и забирает у него конверт. Он хочет его разорвать, превратить в прах Катаклизмом, но отдает ей.  
  
Она открывает конверт. Внутри лист. Длинный, очень длинный лист, исписанный тем же самым аккуратным почерком, сложенный во много раз. Его приходится долго разворачивать.  
  
Сверху есть заголовок, и заголовок гласит:  _Уход и Содержание Черных Котят._   
  
Кот пытается посмотреть через ее плечо; Ледибаг прижимает письмо к груди и бросает на напарника строгий взгляд.  
  
— Это адресовано мне, — говорит она. — И если там какая-то жуткая магия, лучше я приму удар на себя.  
  
— Но это будет  _хуже некуда_ ! Только не ты! — возражает Кот. Он не неправ, несомненно, но Ледибаг его игнорирует. Письмо адресовано ей. Если это ловушка, то для  _нее.  
_   
Кот достаточно принял за нее ударов.  
  
Вот только…  
  
_Раздел Один,_ говорит письмо.  _Питание: Любимая Еда, Котенок; Любимая Еда, Квами; Оптимальное Количество Калорий На Патруль; Аварийные Варианты Кормежки Квами._   
  
_Раздел Два,_ говорит письмо, _Эмоциональная Поддержка: Физический Контакт; Похвала; Укрепление Связи; Обещания И Их Выполнение.  
_   
_Раздел Три,_ говорит письмо,  _Тренировка: Защита; Шест Vs. Меч; Наработка Уверенности И Сосредоточенности; Альтернативные Применения Катаклизма._   
_  
Раздел Четыре,_ говорит письмо,  _Экстренная Связь: Мертвые Зоны; Одноразовые Телефоны; Зашифрованные Приложения; Квами.  
_   
_Раздел Пять,_ говорит письмо, и Ледибаг в неверии смотрит на Кота. Каждый раздел занимает минимум целую страницу, если не больше, и таких здесь еще шесть-семь. Она могла бы спросить, что это — тщательно спланированная плохая шутка, но он выглядел таким напуганным, когда написал ей; и сейчас его лицо — чистая нервозность с тревогой напополам. Он выглядит так, словно она только что снова прыгнула в пасть динозавру.  
  
Она листает оставшиеся разделы. Это… надо будет все изучить. Наверное, сделать конспект.  
  
Последняя страница это письмо.  
  
_Моей Дорогой Преемнице,  
  
Твою квами зовут Тикки. Ее любимая еда — печенье. Каждый раз, когда ты сомневаешься в себе, она говорит, что твоих усилий более чем достаточно. Когда ты используешь Чудесное Исцеление, то чувствуешь то, что чувствовала, когда впервые встретила Кота Нуара.  
  
Если этой информации недостаточно, чтобы последовать моим советам, можешь пойти в библиотеку и найти меня в старых газетах. Последний раз обо мне писали девять лет назад, сережки были у меня на протяжении двух лет. Почти все то время я провела в Париже. Насколько мне известно, иной информации о моей деятельности, благодаря магии не сохранилось, если только Хранитель не записал что-то обо мне или моем напарнике для личного пользования.  
  
Я предполагаю, что ты уже знаешь, что ты не первая Ледибаг, и я тоже не была первой. Самым ранним доказательствам ее существования минимум пять тысяч лет (Египет), но разрозненные факты указывают на то, что это тоже не была первая Ледибаг, и, по крайней мере, квами намного больше пяти тысяч лет. Существовало как великое множество Ледибаг, так и Черных Котов, не говоря уже о Мотыльках. Никто из нас не походит на других, за исключением того, что все мы похожи, как однажды сказала мне Тикки.  
  
Люди забывают нас. Такова суть магии, и этого не избежать. Они забывают нас, и позволяют нашим историям выпасть из повествования и никогда не быть записанными. Когда появляется новый герой, на уровне подсознания люди просто говорят: да, так должно быть, но они не помнят, по какой причине они это принимают.  
  
Сейчас, из всего Парижа (не считая Хранителя), я — единственный человек, который знает, что предыдущий владелец Камня Черного Кота жив и здоров. И я узнаю это кольцо где угодно, на любом владельце. Твой Котенок хорошо справляется, но он — безрассуден, поэтому я вкладываю в это письмо все, что я знаю о нем и его предшественнике, чтобы помочь тебе сделать то, что должна каждая Ледибаг: защитить напарника, который готов умереть за тебя, и не позволить ему это сделать.  
  
Однажды Париж забудет и о вас. Ты тоже забудешь, если выберешь забыть. Так легче. Ты сможешь выбрать и этот путь. Однако, пока время этого выбора еще не пришло, и независимо от того, решишь ли ты следовать моим советам, моя преемница, есть одна вещь, о которой я умоляю: Я больше не могу владеть Камнем. Я не могу ни очищать, ни сражаться, и я не могу исправить то, что сломано. Все, что я могу, это держать моего кота подальше от опасности, и просить тебя внимательно следить и заботиться о твоем напарнике… о моем котенке.  
  
Если бы мне по силам было сделать больше.  
  
С уважением, твой Предшественник._   
  
Ледибаг смотрит в письмо дольше, чем это заняло бы его прочесть. Кот Нуар весь извелся от тревоги. Ей хочется утешить его, но она и себя-то сейчас успокоить не в состоянии. Она не знает, кто мог бы написать это письмо. Она не знает,  _сколько_ о письме рассказать ему.  
  
Она не знает, появится ли за ее окном подобное письмо однажды, или оно уже ждет ее по приходу после сегодняшнего патрулирования, адресованное и подписанное зелеными чернилами, запечатанное неоновой кошачьей лапкой. Ждет Кота, чтобы раздел за разделом открыть секреты  _Ухода И Содержания Божьих Коровок._

  
— Это просто письмо, Кот, — наконец выдыхает она. Кошачьи ушки топорщатся на звук ее голоса.  
  
—  _Письмо было в моей комнате_ , — подчеркивает он. Ледибаг снова на него смотрит. От его матери? Наверное? От отца? Или кого-то чуть старше них, если владельцами Камней становятся примерно в их возрасте. Кто-то, кто близок к нему настолько, чтобы заметить кольцо, и близок настолько, чтобы чувствовать за него ответственность. Она пытается представить, как какая-то другая Ледибаг присматривает за Котом, но все что ей удается, это представить себя на девять или десять лет старше, выше и с длинными волосами, убранными в хвосты.  
  
Кот Нуар выше и крепче нее. Он часто пугается, но при этом всегда храбро прикроет ей спину. Чтобы остановить его, нужна буквально  _магия_ , которая контролирует разум.  _Магия_ , которая способна лишить воли. Больше ничего не справится.  
  
Она никогда не думала о том, что какой-то взрослый может думать о нем. Кажется ли он этому взрослому совсем ребенком? Выглядит ли он тем, о ком нужно заботиться?  
  
Неужели он правда «котенок» для ее безымянного предшественника?  
  
Будет ли она думать иначе, если через десять лет Манон или кто-нибудь из знакомых ребятишек вдруг начнет бегать по Парижу с хвостом и ушами, проявляя больше преданности, чем здравого смысла?  
  
— Все хорошо, котенок, — ласково говорит Ледибаг, складывая письмо. Это проще, чем разворачивать. — Слушай. Ты уже ел?


End file.
